MakeAWish
by rbsschess
Summary: A one-shot for the Sport of Love Challenge at TWCSL. Edward is a hot new QB for the Steelers & BElla is a hot new rising star. In what seems like another life he is everything to her, can he redeem hmself and win her love. Maybe.


_A/N: A one-shot for The Sport of Love Challenge at TWCSL._

**Make-A-Wish**

Bella loved staying at The Plaza. They always took such good care of her. Bella was the hot new recording artist and was in town to play a benefit concert at Central Park. She loved New York City, it always seemed so alive and there were a lot of celebrities in town this week. With the concert this weekend, the NFL draft taking place and a couple of other benefits taking place this week all you had to do was stand on a street corner and you could see someone famous.

As Bella was leaving her suite she could hear an argument taking place in the rooms close to hers. "Edward I don't care that you are hung over, that is your own fault. You agreed to do this and I am going to hold you to it. This is Make-A-Wish Edward, you can not blow this off." she heard a female voice shout. She couldn't hear his muffled answer but suddenly a door opened a few feet behind her and she heard the female voice again. "Fine, I quit. I can not help you if you won't help yourself but if you blow this off it could be the thing that finally turns the public against you. You are such a selfish ass Edward Cullen. Good luck digging yourself out of this hole." With that the door slammed and the woman muttered to herself all the way to the elevator.

Bella got a good look at the woman on the elevator and decided to wait in the lobby to see what the woman would do next. When the woman sat down Bella assumed it was to wait on the family that was coming to see Edward Cullen, the hot shot quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers. Bella was a huge Steelers fan and she knew the QB had been taking a lot of hits in the press because of his behavior off the field. On the field he was one of the best, even if he was only 25 but off the field he appeared to take his "I'm a young, hot QB" mentality to extremes. There were photos of women, drinking, drugs and rumors of the Steelers management not being happy with him.

As Bella watched the woman she pulled out her phone and called a good friend. "Rose, its Bella. I have it on good authority that your organization has a family set to meet Edward Cullen in New York shortly. Is that true?"

"How would you know that?" Rose asked.

"Because we are both staying at the Plaza and I overheard part of an argument in his suite. I don't think he is going to do it from what I heard. Who is the family and what is the illness? Maybe I could fill in for him. I know I am not a celebrity on his caliber but I could make a kid happy for a weekend. It's better than nothing right?" Bella rambled because she was nervous.

Rose was pissed, "I can't believe that fucker is going to do this. He almost begs to be part of this to help his image and this is the shit he is going to try to pull. He doesn't even have the balls to call me and let me know. I can make his life hell right now does he not know this?"

"Let's worry about him later. Tell me about what was suppose to happen this weekend and see if I can help." Bella offered.

"Well" Rose started, "He is a 12 year old boy with leukemia. He is currently seeking treatment and travels back and forth from St. Jude's every month. It has not gone into remission and they honestly don't expect it to. His name is Seth and his parents, James and Sue Smyth, as well as his twin sister Leah will be with him. He was to attend the draft with Edward, have lunch and sightsee NYC with him. That is really it. They are due to fly back to Utah day after tomorrow. Are you sure you want to do this B., I mean doesn't this hit close to home for you?"

"Yeah, it does Rose. But I think that is exactly why I should do this. I hope in some way it will give me peace. I think I see the family now. I will go explain Edward is sick or something and then spend the weekend with them. Is there anything I need to do for your office?"

"No. Just give me a call when they leave and let me know everything. Thanks for doing this Bella; you're right you are not the same caliber as Edward Cullen. You are a higher caliber and don't forget it. Have fun. Goodbye"

Bella approached the small woman she had seen leaving Cullen's suite. She was currently talking to the family and trying to stammer her way through an apology when Bella approached.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Smyth, my name is Bella Swan. I was contacted by Make-A-Wish this morning. It seems as if Mr. Cullen is sick and everyone was hoping I would be OK as a replacement? This must be Seth and Leah, good morning to you."

Mrs. Smyth spoke, "Hello. I am sorry but who are you exactly?"

Leah started laughing, "Mom, this is Isabella, the singer. Seth has a huge poster of her in his room."

Seth blushed and Bella chuckled. "Please call me Bella and I hope I am an Ok substitute for Edward Cullen."

Sue looked down at her son and he quickly shook his head. "Yeah, it would be great to hang out with you. Do we get to go to your concert?"

"Yes, the concert tomorrow night is one place we will go. I understand that you were suppose to go to the NFL draft and we will still be going there also."

At this Seth's eyes got big, "Cool!"

As they were preparing to leave the hotel the small woman spoke up, "Excuse me, Isabella. If I could speak to you for just one moment before you leave please?"

"Sure" Bella said as they stepped off to the side. "I'm Alice Cullen and it is really nice to meet you. While I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this, did Make-A-Wish really call you? I haven't had a chance to call them yet."

"Actually Alice, I am on the same floor as you and heard part of the argument this morning. I called a friend of mine who works there and managed to get this arranged. I hope I didn't overstep my bounds?"

"Oh, no, no" Alice said. "I am just glad Seth still gets to do something. Like I said thanks for this. If I can ever do anything for you let me know."

"Thanks Alice and you have a good day." Bella went back to the Smyth's and they left to start their day. And what a day they had. They saw the Statute of Liberty, went to the top of the Empire State Building, Central Park Zoo and FAO Schwartz. It was late afternoon by the time they arrived back at the hotel and Bella invited them to stay in her suite for their time in New York.

The next morning Bella gave Seth several disposable cameras and a scrapbook. "With all the people I expect you to meet today you are going to need these." And then she insisted they start their day even though Seth was peppering her with questions about where they were going.

To start with she had to do a sound check for when she preformed the next night but she wasn't the only one there to do one. Seth put his camera to good use; he met Faith Hill, Beyonce & Jay-Z, Trace Adkins, Sugarland and Bon Jovi. He was in awe of everyone he got to meet and everyone was very nice about pictures and signing his scrapbook. Seth was in heaven. His mother told Bella she hadn't seen him smile that much since before he was diagnosed if ever, plus the whole family enjoyed a mini concert.

After the sound check Bella took them to lunch and then to the last stop of they day. At lunch she had made a phone call so as they approached the hotel where to draft was being held she saw the person who was going to get them in and show them around. Seth yelled out, "Oh my god! Is that Emmett McCarty? He is the left tackle for the Cowboys!"

Emmett walked up to them laughing as he pulled Bella into a hug. "Yes. I am Emmett McCarty and you must be Seth." Seth nodded with his mouth hanging open. "I understand you love football and want to watch the draft?" Once again Seth could only nod. "Well then let's go inside and see what's happening. I bet I can find some other guys to introduce you to also."

"Thank you so much Mr. McCarty." Seth said. Emmett ruffled his hair, "Mr. McCarty is my dad Seth, call me Emmett. So, tell me is Bella being nice to you because me and her go way back and I can tell you all kinds of embarrassing stories if you want."

Bella hit him on the shoulder and the same time Seth answered, "She has been really nice and we got to listen to her sound check. What did you mean you go way back?"

"Bella and I went to college together and she has always been like a little sister to me." Emmett winked at Bella as she choked. She hadn't always been like a little sister to him but after 2 months of dating in college they figured out they made better friends and she introduced him to Rose. The 3 of them had been thick as thieves ever since. Bella was there when they eloped and in the 3 months since the press still hadn't found out about it.

As they entered the hotel Seth once again put his camera and scrapbook to good use. He meet Tom Brady and received a signed shirt, from Joey Porter a signed hat, pictures with Eli & Peyton Manning and when he got to the Steelers table they signed the hat he was wearing. He met Hines Ward, Heath Miller, Terry Bradshaw, Jerome Bettis, Bill Cowher and Mike Tomlin. He was in his element talking football with the guys. They stayed to watch the actual draft for a few hours then returned to The Plaza for dinner.

When dinner was over Sue asked Bella to stay behind for a moment to talk. "Edward Cullen isn't sick is he?" she asked.

"Honestly Sue, I don't know." Bella said truthfully.

"Why are you doing this? Did Make-A-Wish call you?"

"Sue, I haven't talked to Mr. Cullen so I don't know his reasons but I will tell you mine to a point. I was leaving my suite yesterday when I heard him in an argument with a woman saying he was not going to be able to make it and she was really upset about it. I called a friend of mine who works for Make-A-Wish and asked about what Mr. Cullen had arranged. She explained things to me and that is when I approached you all about letting me take his place. I can say I have very personal reasons for doing this also after hearing Seth's story but I can't enlighten you as to Mr. Cullen's reasons for bowing out. I just didn't want Seth to be disappointed and I do hope that what we have done so far has in some way made up for him not meeting Edward, and there is still the actual concert tomorrow night." By the time Bella was done explaining she was looking at her hands in her lap.

"Bella, I understand why you did this for Seth and he is having a blast and we all appreciate it. Actually I think you have already done more than Edward had planned on. But even now on some level you are covering for him and I am curious as to why?"

Bella looked at Sue with tears in her eyes, "Honestly, I knew Edward Cullen growing up only then he was Edward Masen and I was Bella Dywer. We lived next door to each other until I was 12 years old. I didn't have a great home life, my parents fought a lot. My dad drank quite a bit and I am pretty sure he beat my mother on a regular basis. From the time I started school Edward and I were best friends. Our houses were close with a tree in between them that we used to climb. One night when I was 7 Edward & I were in the tree talking when my parents started fighting and he heard it. We crawled back into my room in case some one came to check on me and he made me tell him what my home life was like. From that night on he was always there when the fighting started and held me and let me know he would always keep me safe. Not to long after I turned 12 I walked in on one of the beatings and that was the first and only time my father beat me. That night after he passed out my mother packed us up and we left, I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Edward. That was 12 years ago. When I first saw a picture of Edward Cullen I knew he looked familiar and looked up his past to find out he was my Edward. His parents had been killed in a car accident when he was 15 and he was adopted."

"So, did you contact him or even try to because to be honest it sounds as if you love him" Sue asked.

"I thought about it, long and hard. But by then the stories and rumors about him were coming out and to be honest I do love him but as the boy I knew and the man I have always imagined him growing up to be. I did meet him once and not only didn't he recognize me but he was a total jackass too. The boy I knew would never treat women like this and I can't find it in myself to like Edward Cullen. It is almost like he killed Edward Masen and Edward Masen was wonderful to me when I needed him most. Does that make sense?"

Sue nodded "Yes it makes sense."

"I am sorry if you feel I deceived you in some way and hope you will still be my guests at the concert tomorrow." Bella said softly.

"We would love to Bella and you didn't deceive us, you actually saved the day. Let's go upstairs, tomorrow is a big day for you." Sue said standing and hugging Bella as they walked to the elevators.

Neither one of the women noticed the couple at the table next to them who had been listening to their conversation. "Oh my, what do we do?" the woman asked the man. "We go and talk to our son." the man answered. Esme & Carlisle stood to go confront their son about his weekend.

* * *

Edward was shocked when he opened the door to find his parents standing there. "I didn't know you guys would be in New York."

"Of course dear" Esme said kissing his cheek as she walked by. "We really wanted to be here for your first time helping the little boy through Make-A-Wish. How is that going? Can we meet him? I bet he is having time of his life."

Edward had no idea what to say, he forgot he had mentioned it to them. His parents were very involved with children's charities, he knew this could end badly for him. "Well, that actually was canceled. They said they would call to set it up again."

"Oh no," Esme said sadly. "I know you were looking forward to this for quite some time."

"Yes I was" Edward said slowly. "But it will be set up again and then you guys can come meet him."

"So Edward" Carlisle started looking at his son. "The conversation that we overheard in the restaurant downstairs about how you refused to do it for some unknown reason and they had to get someone else to take your place is not true?"

Edward's mouth dropped open telling them everything they needed to know. "Edward how could you? You know how important this was to that boy and you let him and yourself down." Carlisle said.

"Edward" Esme said kneeling down in front of him with her hands on his knees. "This is not you. This is not how we raised you. This behavior started 4-5 years ago, why? What happened to make you start behaving like this? Talk to us Edward, let us help you."

"Do you remember when you first came to us there was a girl you talked about all the time. I believe she was a neighbor of yours, Bella? Does this have anything to do with her, I know you liked her very much. She was very special to you in many ways."

"No, this is not about her. How stupid would it be to stay attached to some one for 12 years. That is how long it has been since I last saw her. She was a kid, I was a kid that would just be stupid. No one finds their other half at 14. No, this isn't about her."

"You seem pretty adamant that it's not about her, maybe too much so. Edward, you helped her through a very traumatic time in her life. That forms a very special bond. You could have found your other half at that time. So why the change in you, what happened? Please talk to us and let us help you." Esme begged.

"What if we told you we knew where she was and that she missed you too. The real you not the one you created?" Carlisle asked. Edward's head shot up and his face lit up with a smile. The type of smile they hadn't seen on his face in years.

"You know where she is? How?"

"Well, I think you just answered your own question of what she means to you. Now, tell us why the change in your behavior. It has gotten worse over the years." Carlisle prodded.

"When she and her mother ran, I understood - I did. I always thought if it was meant to be we would find our way back to one another at some point. So I dated but could never get serious about a girl because they weren't her. Then there was the Heisman and all the hype about me and the draft and while I still didn't get serious I started to let it go to my head and 'believe my own hype' I believe the phrase is. The partying, the women, everything was somewhat in check until about 4 years ago. It was not to long before I actually got the starting position I literally ran into a girl in the metro station in Washington DC. I had a couple of girls with me, we were in a hurry she was accidentally knocked down and I was an ass about it, the girls with me were bitchy about it but the look on her face stuck with me. She wasn't angry or in pain but she definitely had a hurt look on her face. It wasn't until the next day that I figured out who the girl was and I got a phone book to see if I could find her and searched DC on line to see if she lived there but I never found anything. As I thought more about the look she gave me I realized it also held a little bit of disgust too. I guess that is when I kind of gave up. I had been given my chance and blew it. Since then I have tried many ways to just forget and get lost in whoever I am with at the time. Even I have to admit it has never worked and lately I just want to give up. I lost her before I ever even had her and that hurts."

Carlisle and Esme were surprised he was being so open. Professionally he was at an all time high but personally he was very close to rock bottom and they needed to help him climb his way out. "You haven't totally lost her you know. If you can change and be the man she deserves you have a good chance of having her in your life." Esme said softly.

"Sir Eddie she used to call me because she said I was her knight in shining armor, always shielding her from the bad. I miss my Belly Bean. Do you really think I would have a chance?"

"No, I know you do Edward. Get some sleep tomorrow is a fresh start." Esme kissed him good night and began planning for tomorrow. First she needed some concert tickets.

* * *

Bella opened her door in the morning to a beautiful bouquet of flowers. There were forget-me-nots, statice, blue periwinkles and yellow roses. Bella had always been interested in the language of flowers and knew that this bouquet was from someone she used to know who wanted her to remember them and start a new friendship. She was almost afraid to open the card.

_My Belly Bean - _

_I have missed you. Please allow me to prove I am worthy of you._

_Good Luck tonight._

_Love - Sir Eddie_

OMG - how did he know Isabella was his Belly Bean she couldn't help but wonder. Did this mean he would be at the concert tonight? If he was willing to take this first step then she would take the next one. She called her band to change the songs they would be performing tonight. She would send him the message that she knew what he was and he would have to change to have a chance with her - even as a friend.

Since they would be out late, Bella and the Smyth's spent the day in the suite just chilling as much as possible. When it came time to leave for the concert Seth and his family were surprised to find that wouldn't be watching the concert from the front row as they thought but from backstage and when Isabella performed they would be on stage with her. She was schedule to take the stage after Katy Perry and because there were so many bands that were slated to play no one was doing encores. She had to get her message out to Edward within her 6 song set. She was nervous but took the stage with a big smile.

"Hello New York." She yelled into the microphone. "Thank you for that warm welcome. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. Seth come on out here. This is Seth Smyth and his family they are visiting New York for the first time so let's give them a big NYC welcome." The crowd went wild. "Ok, the first song I am going to do I am borrowing from Rascal Flatts and it is meant especially for Seth." Bella sang _My Wish_ to Seth and when she was done the park was silent before it exploded with applause.

She was looking out over the crowd she glanced down into the first row and saw Edward Cullen with a couple that looked vaguely familiar to her. He smiled at her and she shook her head, smiled back and hoped she was doing the right thing. "Ok, thank you very much. Some of these next songs you will recognize and for some of them this will be the first they have been played anywhere other than the studio, so be kind please. I have to say that I changed up the songs that would be played tonight after I received a beautiful bouquet of flowers and I know the sender is here tonight. So if you are serious about the message you sent, well this is the road map for what you think you want but be sure before you act because this is your second chance and there won't be a third."

Bella started with _Womanizer_ which rolled into_ 'Cuz I Can_ at this point she glanced down and noticed how uncomfortable Edward was because she was calling him out on being a man-whore. She noticed it looked as if the woman next to him was trying to comfort him. So she pressed forward with _Bless the Broken Road _and went right into _Take Me There. _When she glanced back down Edward seemed more relaxed and she thought maybe he really did want to try this with her but he had to know he would have an uphill battle, his past worked against him. So she finished with _Unstoppable. _

The crowd went wild, "Thank you so much. It is always great to play in New York. Have a great night." They stayed to listen to a few more bands but Seth was obviously worn out so they returned to The Plaza. The next morning Bella opened her door to another bouquet. This time it had ivy, pansies, purple hyacinths and a sunflower. So he was thinking about their past with affection, wanted to say he was sorry and let her know he offered fidelity and devotion. There was no card but she knew who they were from and it was a good start.

Sue saw Bella smelling the flowers. "Another bouquet from Edward? It seems as if he wants something from you?"

"There isn't card but yes I am sure they are from him. It seems he understood my message last night. I do wonder why now though? What made him think of me now? A part of me wants to say who cares why now and just go with it. Time will tell. Are you guys all ready to go?"

"Yes" Seth says sadly. "I had a great time Bella, thank you for everything."

"I loved having you Seth. Please keep in touch with me. I snuck an address in your suitcase. It is to my personal PO Box and if I get to Utah on tour I will be sure to hook you up with some awesome tickets. It was really nice to meet all of you. Let me walk you down to the limo to take you to the airport."

After she walked them out she decided to go have lunch at one of the outdoor cafes. Spring was in the air and she wanted to enjoy it. As she sat waiting for her food she called Rose to tell her about her time with Seth. "It was amazing Rose, he is such a sweet little boy. I am really glad I did it and yes it brought up some memories but most of them were good ones." She laughed a deep belly laugh, "No, not all of the memories were of Stevie. Yes, he is the one who sent the flowers. I am not sure if he is sincere or not but I am willingly to give him the chance to find out. I just hope he realizes that if something is worth having it is worth fighting for because I will not make this easy. Change has to truly happen, it can't be superficial. I have heard the stories and some of those women I personally know and in no way respect. Talk about ho's with a capital H. We will see. Oh before I go, I got those tickets for you to see the show at Station Square." She laughed again "I am not going to tell you that. No I am not heading home yet, what I am doing is sitting at an outdoor cafe with 4 high school aged guys staring at me working up the courage to come and see if it is really me. Oh, joy. Ok can it already and I will give you a hint. I love the **spirit** of this city and I am always treated like a **queen.** Figure it out and you can join me for the ride if not I will see in a few weeks in the Steel City. Love ya. Bye."

* * *

Esme had told Edward about the flowers she had sent with his name on them while he slept. He was still surprised when she mentioned them at the concert last night. He had understood the meaning behind her song choices. She was calling him out on being a womanizer and he felt like shit. As he sat is his suite waiting for his family to be ready he thought about the last 4 years. You can't make the kind of mistakes he had and expect a respectable girl to just gloss over them. But she had also given him hope that if he really tried he could get back in her good graces. Then she sang those last 2 songs, he would have to open up to her and be totally honest and if he did she thought they could have something really great too.

He saw her on the street saying good bye to the little boy and his family. The kid looked as if he had had a great time and for the first time in a long time Edward sincerely felt bad about his actions. He should not have blown off the Make-A-Wish Foundation. He chanced a look at Alice and she was glaring at him, she wasn't happy with his actions either. "You are lucky she was not only willing to pick up your slack but also to cover your ass by saying you were sick."

"She said what?" he questioned.

"I was with the Smyth's when she approached them about standing in for you. She assured Seth that you were ill and then proceeded to rock his world with a great weekend. You are an ass Edward. She admitted to me she overheard the part of our argument about you blowing Seth off. She has a friend at the Foundation she called and arranged the entire thing. Like I said, You. Got. Lucky. Brother."

"I know Alice, but I am going to work on getting better about things. I want her to be a part of my life again."

As they entered the cafe for lunch Esme wanted to sit outside. It wasn't until they heard her speak that they realized Bella was seated at the table on the other side of the planter. It was hard not to overhear her conversation. Edward had no idea what to think about her conversation or what she thought of him at the moment. "At least she liked the flowers" he said.

"This is better than you think Edward." Esme told him. "You know what her biggest issues are, the women and how you treat them. Turn her opinion around. Stop partying and stay away from the women. Don't stop going to the events you normally would just go and leave alone." she said pointedly.

"Be the respectful man you were raised to be and not the partying hard quarterback and you should be fine." Carlisle added.

"Where do you think she is going next?" Edward asked the table.

Alice piped up, "Well, in a few weeks she is playing Station Square in Pittsburgh obviously. I mean you live in the Steel City Edward that is one you definitely should have known."

"Yes Alice, I realize where she will be in a few weeks but where is she going before that." Edward wondered, "The spirit of what city where she is treated like a queen?"

Alice was typing away on her Blackberry, "Ok she has a show in New Orleans in 10 days then the next one is Pittsburgh. I don't think that is it though." Alice continued on her Blackberry, "Ah ha! I got it. She is on a flight tonight to St. Louis. I get it the 'Spirit of St. Louis' the plane that is a good one. Now the part about being treated like queen."

Esme had her Blackberry out now too and was furiously typing away. "I got it this time Alice. There are 2 riverboats that travel between St. Louis and New Orleans. The Mississippi Queen is due to leave St. Louis in 2 days and arrive in New Orleans 5 days after that. She must be booked on the riverboat and now so is Edward. I hope you didn't have anything planned for that time dear?"

"No, that is great and it will actually give us some time to catch up and really talk about things. Thanks, Esme."

* * *

Bella loved the Mississippi Queen; on the one hand you could always find a party if you wanted it but on the other if solitude was what you craved that was easily found too. So she was surprised when she hadn't been in her stateroom 30 minutes and there was a knock on the door. She opened it to a bouquet of rosemary & lavender, she asked the porter to wait while she read the card: _Bella - I found you and I hope you don't mind. I would be grateful if you would have dinner with me tonight in the main dining room at 8:00. I would like the chance to explain some things and catch up in general. If you don't show up I will understand. Yours - Eddie_

She had to give it to him - he was persistent. She gave the porter a note to give to Edward saying she would be at dinner. She didn't know what they would discuss but she knew in her heart if there was a chance that she could see her Eddie again she would take it. He probably didn't stand a chance to measure up to what she had built up in her mind but she wasn't willing to walk away without finding out.

She walked into the main dining room and damn the pictures of him didn't do him justice. He stood as she approached and took her hands, "Bella I am so glad you came."

"Thank you for inviting me Edward." she said sitting in the chair he had pulled out for her. Once he was seated Bella spoke up, "Edward I know there are a lot of questions that need to be answered. At least for me there are. But for right now, I don't care how or why you decided to find me in New York or why you followed me to St. Louis. For now I just to have dinner and catch up with an old friend, can we do that?"

"If that is all you want tonight then that would be great. I will take whatever you feel you can give me Bella. Whatever happens will happen on your time frame, I mean that."

Over the next five days that's exactly what they did - got to know each other again. Edward was careful to give her time to herself and took time for himself to figure out what he was going to do about his fucked up life outside of football. But when they were together the talked about what happened after she moved and his parents dying. They discussed the rest of high school and their college lives and how they each started in their careers.

Their last night on the riverboat as they stood on the top deck Bella asked, "So do you have a reason to be in New Orleans or not?"

"Not really. Once I found out about the riverboat I just figured it would be a way to have you in one place for a week and prayed you would let me talk to you and maybe be friends again."

"Well, I have enjoyed the week Edward. Have you?"

"Yes, it has gone better than I dared hope for Bella. But there is some pretty big stuff we haven't discussed yet and I admit I am really nervous about that conversation. I have no idea what to say to be honest. I have no explanations or reasons to offer for my behavior over the last few years. I have a lot of excuses and regrets but mostly I'm afraid it is something you can never get passed and your opinion of me means so much. I really care for Bella."

"Oh Eddie, I really care about you too. That is why I didn't want to hear about the more recent stuff or why you finally tracked me down. When I am at the point I want to know I will ask you OK? Unless all you want is to renew an old friendship then we can talk about that stuff right now?"

"No, I don't just want friendship from you. Over a decade ago I fell in love with Belly and I can see my feelings being even deeper for Bella, if she will allow that to happen?"

"I would like to try that, but it has to be slow, that stuff we haven't talked about works against you Eddie and you know it. To change the subject we leave the boat tomorrow and then I have a concert the next night, I fly home early the morning after the concert. I would like for you to attend the concert as my guest if you want to?"

"Thank you for the chance Bella and I would love to come to the concert with you. Can I see you tomorrow after we leave the boat? And where exactly do you call home?"

"Well, I can't see you tomorrow after we leave the boat because as soon as I check in at the hotel I have to go to the House of Blues for a sound check and rehearsal but I would love to have breakfast with you the morning of the concert if you would like." Edward nodded his head. "Ok then we can plan on meeting in the lobby of the Iberville Suites Hotel in the Quarter at 8:00 for breakfast, is that ok? Again Edward nodded his head, he would have to call Esme to find if she had booked him a hotel in town or not. "And as far as where I call home - I am not telling. You are a smart guy Eddie I am sure you can figure it out and I wouldn't want to deny you the challenge of trying to."

Edward just looked at her, "You really aren't going to tell me."

"Nope. It isn't a secret Edward, I am even listed in the phone book. So once you figure out the city the rest should be easy on you. Now walk me back to my stateroom I need to pack tonight."

When they reached her door she stood on her toes to give a soft kiss on the lips, "Sweet Dreams Edward" then she went inside. Edward was shocked and was looking at her door. When he realized what happened he pumped his fist and went to his room wearing a huge smile. He didn't get to see her at all the next day but he did find they were booked in the same hotel. He met her for breakfast and she gave the info he needed to get into her concert. At the concert he was surprised to find he was actually seated on the stage with a few other people. For her encore she addressed the crowd, "I don't normally borrow from other artists but I have a fella here that I want to send a message to so, I hope you enjoy and it's been great being back in New Orleans. She proceeded to sing _Miracles Happen _and then left the stage. So all he needed to do was believe and maybe this miracle could happen for him - he could do that Edward thought. They rode back to the hotel together and then to the airport in the morning. They checked in on different airlines and his flight left first so he had no way of knowing where she is was off to. He would have to get Alice to look into that for him.

_3 Weeks Later_

Alice hadn't been able to get her flight info - she had flown under a different name. He had gone to the practice facility for weight training and a package was waiting for him. Tickets to the Isabella concert at Station Square on Friday. He sent her a bouquet of white violets and pink zinnias. She played _Take a Chance On Me_ as her encore and said, "You have been great and I love Pittsburgh. Keep trying Eddie you are getting warmer."

_2Weeks Later_

He felt as if he was running out of options when he saw a picture behind his coach's desk. "You know Isabella?"

"No. I met her at the Draft. She was doing something for Make-A-Wish and the kid is a huge Steelers fan. Emmett McCarty got her back to us, they went to college together."

Great it had to be McCarty - they did not get along at all. She didn't mention knowing him. I guess this is what she means by working for it. After the 5th message Emmett finally called him back and it took Edward 30 minutes of begging just to get her personal PO Box which was in Philadelphia. Bingo! He was immediately on the phone with information and had her home phone number. Now if he just knew what to say to her.

It took a week for him to grow some balls and call her. Her machine answered and then they played phone tag for weeks. Why phone tag? Because while he left her his cell phone number she would only text him back and not even from her own phone. But he had to admit her texts sounded promising.

In the mean time Isabelle had taken notice of the tabloids. With football training camps approaching he was out doing quite a bit of publicity. He was always by himself when he arrived and when he left and the drinking seemed to have slowed down also. She decided to surprise him.

_3 Weeks Later_

He was at the mall on a Sunday when he heard, "OMG! Is that Edward Cullen? It is him, I can't believe it." He didn't turn around he just keep walking hoping he could get out before it got to bad. Within minutes he was surrounded by kids, he was close to the food court so he sat down to talk to the kids and sign autographs for them. After about 20 minutes the crowd was thinning but now he had some college girls that would not leave him alone, no matter how many times he said he wasn't interested. He saw a tray with Chinese on it being placed on the table he was sitting at and felt small arms go around his neck. He knew those arms and the spark they set off in his body. She kissed his ear, "Hey baby, I got Chinese is that ok?" He nodded at her. She sat and looked at the 2 girls that still hadn't left, "Did you still need Edward to sign something for you?" The girls glared at her, "No, all I need is his number." Bella smiled, "Then let me help you with that honey. 1-800-FUCK-OFF, I think that will get you where you need to be. Bye-bye now."

Edward chuckled, "I didn't know you would be in town this weekend?" giving her a hug and a kiss.

"I came to surprise you, is that ok? We do get tabloids in Philly you know. It looked as if you had been a good boy so I decided to reward you for good behavior and make myself easy to find for once."

Edward smiled, "Of course it is ok and thank you for going easy on me for once. Where are you staying at?"

"I am just in town for 2 days. I was hoping I could stay with you." Edward's eyes widened. "No sex Eddie, just a sleepover. Unless you want me to go to a hotel?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes! I want you to stay with me and a sleepover is great. I told you I will take whatever you are willing to give me Belly."

"Thanks Edward and I feel I should warn you, the reason for the sleepover is because I am ready to have that talk now."

"Ok, I knew this was coming. Let's go back to my house and start talking." They spent that first night laying in his bed while he told her about his past and what he told Esme in NYC. At some point they fell asleep because when Edward woke up with her in his arms he knew this was how he wanted to start every morning off for the rest of his life. No one knew more about him than her, he had never even brought a woman to his house let alone let one stay. They spent the day lounging around his pool talking about why he contacted her in NYC and where they both wanted this relationship to go. They ended up in his bed again with a major make out session that ended with both of them getting a release but all clothes stayed on the whole time. By the time she boarded her plane she was his girlfriend and he had her cell phone number and a promise she wouldn't make things too hard on him. Once she was through security and knew he couldn't follow she walked backwards saying to him, "You are just to easy of a target to tease to let up completely Eddie. Besides I am falling in love with you that gives me the right to tease." With that she was gone.

_6 weeks later_

They had only been able to get together once. With her concert schedule and his training camp and then practices it just made getting together impossible. They talked on the phone, text each other and e-mailed or webcam everyday but he was missing her terribly. They had grown so much closer over the last few weeks. She was getting much bolder with him. The first time she texted a naughty picture to him he was so surprised he yelled and dropped his phone. Unfortunately he was in the locker room, thank god she had actually covered the important parts with her arms and hands.

It caused quite the commotion in the locker room because - one- it was Isabella and two- he had actually been quiet about it. But the members of the team that weren't "players" told him it was about time he calmed down and wished him luck.

They were due to play the first Sunday Night game of the season in Dallas and he really wanted her there, she wasn't able to make it. She told him she had to sing the national anthem that day and since Philly was playing at home, he understood why she would want to do it in her home city.

Sunday night, he was always nervous for the first game of the season, plus this was the one game his entire family came to watch. He had tried to catch Bella earlier in the day but he missed the anthem of the Philly game. She had text to wish him luck. They came out of the tunnel and took the field to warm up. He wasn't paying a lot of attention when the national anthem was announced but went to stand on the sidelines and was shocked when he heard the opening notes of the song. Isabella was singing the anthem today but in Dallas. After she was done she stayed on the 50 yd line and the team captains were called out for the toss. Edward was one of Pittsburgh's and Emmett was one for Dallas, she looked at both of them laughed and said to Edward "call it in the air". He picked heads and that is what it was so they chose to receive. She hugged Emmett and said have a good game he slapped her on the butt saying "Hell yeah". She jumped into Edward's arms wrapping her legs around him "kick his ass baby", kissed him, took the ball cap off his head put it on hers and ran off the field with security before anyone could say anything to her. She and Rose watched the game from one of the end zones taunting each other the whole time, Pittsburgh won by a point.

Edward was hoping she would be waiting for him when he came out of the locker room. She wasn't, his family was and they hadn't seen her since she sang the anthem. He spoke to his family briefly then he had to catch the bus back to the hotel, which was crawling with reporters wanting to know about him and Bella. He ignored them and went to his room which was empty - everything was gone. He went down to the desk to bitch someone out, he just wanted to talk to Bella - was that too much to ask of the universe. The clerk apologized and gave him a new room key - this one to one of the top suites. When he opened the door he found his luggage in the living area and he heard music coming from the bathroom. He was hoping it was Bella and not some over eager fan. As he passed through the bedroom he noticed candles lit and a light snack on the table. He pushed open the bathroom door and there in the large garden tub surrounded by windows, candles and bubbles was Bella with her head on the bath pillow, eyes closed and her hair spilling over the side of the tub. He let out a sigh, damn she looked good and was all his.

She rolled to her side to look at him, "Hello handsome. I am here to reward you for a great game but I hear you have a very jealous girlfriend so I am not sure how welcome I am."

"You are very welcome here and yes my girlfriend is possessive but I am sure she would approve of you. Does this mean I can join you?"

"As long as you are sure you can handle her if she gets mad then come on in. I am offering a massage to help you relax after a tough day at work."

"I am sure I can handle my sweet girlfriend, however you, my naughty vixen, I am not so sure about." Edward striped out of his clothes and climb in leaning back into Bella.

She started giving him a shoulder rub. "So I already talked to the coaching staff and told them we would be back in Pittsburgh on Tuesday so you would be at the meeting on Wednesday. I paid your fine for not traveling back with the team. I have already ordered room service for all 3 meals tomorrow. I am not letting you out of this room until Tuesday morning Eddie."

Edward groaned as his erection grew. "Bella you can't say shit like to me. Now I have a big problem girl and I know you want to take things slow."

Bella rubbed his back, snuck her hands around his waist and palmed his cock. "Oh Edward that is a big problem but this is Texas, home of bucking broncos and cowgirls." She wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly started to stroke up and down. "I know you aren't a bronco but I really want to go for a ride Edward. I want to ride you until my bones turn to jelly and neither of us can remember our names. Then I want to suck you off until I swallow your cum and start everything over again. I really hope your stamina off the field is at least as good as on the field because I am going to put it to the test tonight baby."

"Fuck Bella" he growled as he picked her up and carried her to the bed not even bothering to grab a towel. He laid her down the bed and started kissing her neck and breasts. Bella could tell part of him wanted to go slow and savor everything and another part of him just wanted to pound into her. "God you taste good. I can't wait to taste your pussy. Fuck I'm about to cum just from your taste, I feel like a teenager. You can't just do this shit to me after months nothing. Are you trying to kill me woman?"

She flipped him over and leaned over top of him. "Eddie I appreciate that you want to go slow but I need you now." She reached under her pillow and pulled out a condom and rolled it on him. She trapped his cock between his stomach and her pussy and started rocking. "But I need your cock in me now. I am so horny I am about to cum already but I really want to cum all around your big dick Edward. I know you will fill me and make me feel so good. Please Edward can I ride your cock?"

That was all it took he picked her up and slammed her down on his cock and started panting to keep from cumming. "Fucking hell. You are so damn tight, so wet and like a damn furnace. Don't move for a minute. I just need to calm down."

Bella heard him and didn't care, she leaned her hands back on his thighs and started rocking back and forth. "Shit Edward - no. There will be no taking it easy. I have been horny for weeks dreaming of your cock and now that I have it you bet I am riding it." As she started lifting her hips up and down Edward squeezed his eyes shut for more control. He knew if he looked at her riding him in all her glory he would blow his load like a 12 year old. "Did you know men are capable of multi orgasms also Edward?"

At that his eyes shot open, "What?" She leaned further back and took him deeper hitting her g-spot every time. "Fuuuuuuck Bella. That feels so good. Cum Bella, please I need for your to cum first."

Bella giggled, "If I cum first how will you get your multiple?" Edward reached down and pinched her clit, "Fuuuuck Edward!!!!!" He felt her clench down on him "Holy Hell! Yessssssss! Don't stop Bella. Fuck you are so tight baby." He knew she was cumming as he started to he could feel her but she didn't miss a beat. Once he was calming down and some what under control she leaned forward putting her hands on his shoulders and started riding him even harder if that was possible.

He snuck his hand in between them and started playing with her clit while he grabbed one of her nipples with his teeth. "Fuck Bella my cock is so sensitive what the fuck are you doing to me?" And then he felt it his orgasm building again and her pussy muscles clamped down on him tighter then ever and literally started milking him. He could feel the ripples.

He pinched her clit hoping she would cum with him again as he arched his back and his neck muscles strained he knew he had never cum this hard in his life and now he was doing it twice in 5 minutes. "So fucking goooood Bellllllllla" he said at the same time he heard "Edddddieeeeeeeeeeeee" in a high pitched voice and then she collapsed on top of him.

When Bella woke up she was sprawled across Edward's chest and he was still inside her. She looked up at him and he was still asleep. As she crawled off him she thought, thank god I am on the pill because that condom was just a waste. She went to get a shower. She loved him - she knew that and she hoped he loved her. She was pretty sure he did and he really had changed. She just hoped what happened tonight didn't change anything for the worse but she had convinced herself that if tonight was all she would get it would be good.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, as she entered the bedroom Edward was still asleep and looking for her with his hand. She smiled and stepped out onto the balcony combing her hair. She was looking up at the stars when Edward walked up and put his arms around her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Look Edward a shooting star. Make a wish." Bella closed her eyes and wished with all her heart.

"I wish to keep you with me - always Bella."

"I am here for as long as you want me Edward. I love you"

"Good. Then I get to keep you forever. I love you too Bella."

Flower Meanings

Forget-Me-Nots faithful love/memories

Statice miss you

Blue Perwinkle early friendship

Yellow Roses welcome back/remember me

Ivy fidelity/affection/friendship

Pansies thoughtful recollection

Purple Hyacinths sorry/forgive me

Sunflower devotion

Rosemary fidelity & loyalty

Lavender constancy

White Violets let's take a chance

Pink Zinnia's lasting affection

Songs

_'Cuz I Can _ Pink

_Womanizer _Britney Spears

_Bless the Broken Road _Rascal Flatts

_Take Me There _Rascal Flatts

_Unstoppable _Rascal Flatts

_My Wish _Rascal Flatts

_Miracles Happen _Myra

_Take a Chance on Me _ABBA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please Read & Reveiw.**


End file.
